


Cold, lifeless, dead

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Cutting, Guilt, Major Character Suicide, Post Philip-Eaker duel, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander isn't strong enough to live knowing what he's done.So he doesn't.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 15





	Cold, lifeless, dead

**Author's Note:**

> TW: SUICIDE
> 
> Please, if you're dealing with this please seek help.

the body lay in the bathtub.

cold, dead, and lifeless.

the water was murky. the beautiful marble and porcelain of the tub were stained red. the body's eyes were rolled back. 

cold, dead, lifeless.

those eyes had once been bright blue. ambitious. happy. energetic.

they had changed.

years went by and they had lost their flare.

the fire diminished as he got older. fear, stress, guilt. hollowed him out. the life seeped out of him. what remained of his soul, what hadn't been diminished and shattered, poured out through the gaping stab wound in his chest and all the other cuts on his body.

the knife lay on the hard tile of the bathroom. still dripping blood. he had dropped it sometime after he had stabbed himself. 

a crudely written note was on the floor. all it contained was two pages.

one was his will, how to give his possessions out. typical of a suicide note.

the other was a letter.

to her.

all it said, all he could say. 

the letter was written in frantic ink, bleeding through.

**_"i'm sorry."_ **

repeated over and over.

the letter resembled insanity.

he was sorry. he wishes he could have fixed things between them.

but it was too late.

his lifeless body lay, bleeding out from every cut and the gaping wounds from the knife.

he couldn't take it any longer. it was too much. fear. stress. guilt.

it hurt.

he couldn't live knowing the pain he had caused her.

the pain he caused the children.

the pain he had caused philip.

so he didn't.

he wasn't strong enough.

and now he was gone. 

**_cold,lifeless, dead._ **

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so dark. I kind of needed to vent


End file.
